


A Gift to be Unwrapped (Art)

by Lesbionest



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Light BDSM, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:40:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27309337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesbionest/pseuds/Lesbionest
Summary: WARNING - nudityThis is the sequel tomy old snowman art, inspired by a comment thread withDKGwrites.If you want to know what happens next, go check out thefic inspired by itmy friendMsSirEywrote! (warning, it's VERY much nsfw)You can find more of my stuff ontumblr.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 7
Kudos: 161





	A Gift to be Unwrapped (Art)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MsSirEy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsSirEy/gifts), [DKGwrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DKGwrites/gifts).



> WARNING - nudity
> 
> This is the sequel to [my old snowman art](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21888547), inspired by a comment thread with [DKGwrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DKGwrites/pseuds/DKGwrites).  
> If you want to know what happens next, go check out the [fic inspired by it](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27294964) my friend [MsSirEy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsSirEy/pseuds/MsSirEy) wrote! (warning, it's VERY much nsfw)  
> You can find more of my stuff on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lesbad-unicorn).


End file.
